


Weird

by VictoriaHolmesWriting



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Language, giving this beautiful weirdo the happy ending he deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaHolmesWriting/pseuds/VictoriaHolmesWriting
Summary: Gabe Lewis has found himself in another boring, dead end job surrounded by all the wrong people.  But, an encounter with a very unique woman may change his life.
Relationships: Gabe Lewis/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Weird

Paperwork, paperwork, and even more _paperwork._ That’s all his career had ever been at Sabre and, once again, Gabe Lewis’ desk was buried in tedious paperwork. Who would ever look at it? Why was it necessary? And why was he -- ONCE AGAIN -- wasting his life away in a company he gave _zero fucks about?!_

Surrounded by people that gave zero fucks about him, too…. Again.

They didn’t like him. They didn’t understand him. Hell, he suspected half of them didn’t even know his last name.

It was better than open rivalries over a woman that never really loved him and repeatedly humiliated him, and blatant disdain from both sides of the company liaison, he supposed. But, still…. Was it so much to ask just to be liked by -- well, anyone?

He groaned, leaning his elbows on the piles of bleached-white hell and massaging his temples.

“Are you Gabe?” The unfamiliar voice startled him out of the spiraling thoughts.

Gabe looked up to find a tall, attractive goth woman standing on the other side of his desk. She wore all black clothes and captivating, dark makeup that made her (y/e/c) eyes shine in a mysterious, almost hypnotic, sort of way. Her hair, which hung down to her waist and was topped with a beanie, was dyed a brilliant shade of dark red.

She raised an expectant, carefully-sculpted eyebrow.

“Oh,” he said quickly, jumping to his feet (which caused several sheets of God-Only-Knows-What forms to fall with an obnoxious sound), “yes, I am. I am Gabe Lewis.”

He mentally kicked himself. A clear image of the “awkward meter” Angela Martin -- now Schrute, he remembered with spite -- had hissed about under her breath during one of his meetings filling and overflowing flashed in his mind like a Vegas billboard.

“(y/n) (y/l/n),” she replied, shaking his hand. “I’m sorry to do this to you given -- all this,” she continued, gesturing to his chaotic desk, “but I was told to drop these papers off with you.”

Gabe felt the last of his sanity jump out the window head first as he took them from her. He flipped through them briefly without really looking at them. “I’ll get right on it,” he lied.

She wasn’t fooled.

Another examination of his desk during this charade drew her attention towards something hidden by some of the papers. “Is that a Pennywise balloon mousepad?”

“Yes, it is,” Gabe affirmed, perking up a bit (though he was not sure if he should be embarrassed or ecstatic that someone actually knew what it was). He moved aside the papers and mouse to show her.

“That’s so cool!”

Gabe’s whole demeanor changed. He wasn’t being made fun of. In fact, something that normally usually garnered him odd looks and unwanted nicknames actually seemed to improve her opinion of him.

She considered him for a moment, locking him under the gaze of those hypnotic eyes, before producing a business card from her jacket pocket. It read: “(y/n) (y/l/n), YouTube Creator/Internet Personality.” A number and business email was also listed, along with her social media handles. Barren trees and her channel logo comprised the background. Taking a pen from his desk, she wrote her cell number on the back.

“I go to haunted places -- houses, forests, abandoned hospitals, you know -- and tell their stories,” she explained as she handed the card to him. “I’ve been looking for someone to join me. Doing it on my own has kind of gotten stale,” she added. “If you’re interested in a job you might actually care about, give me a call.”

“I’ll think about it,” he said seriously, grinning. “Thank you!”

She shrugged, suddenly looking a bit less confident than before. “Yeah, I don’t really know what to say now…. So, Imma just head to my flight. It was nice to meet you, Gabe, and I hope to hear from you,” she concluded in a way that almost sounded like she wasn’t just talking about the job offer.

“Nice to meet you, too,” he responded as she turned to leave. His mind was racing.

Making up his mind, he hastily snatched up his phone and dialed the handwritten number. She answered it just as she pulled open the door to his wing of the office.

“Hello?”

“Would it be weird to accept the offer right now?”

She laughed and turned back to him. “I like weird!” she replied with a wink. “Come on, I have time before my flight. You can buy me a coffee while I tell you more about it.”


End file.
